Home Free
by BuBBly CaNis luPus
Summary: Ever thought of finally getting together with the boy you secretly love? When that day comes what will you do when someone else confesses his love to you? Meet Hyuuga Hinata, a 17-year-old girl who has the exact same problem. NarutoxHinataxKiba


* * *

**Home Free**  
_Hinata: Twist of Fate_

BuBBly CaNis luPus

* * *

Grabbing my shoulders, he pushes me roughly against the poles of the playground, interrupting our game of Home Free, and kisses me.

With all my friends in the very same playground.

In.

Broad.

Daylight.

_Broad daylight._

(Like, as in when the sun is shining and stuff…)

I have absolutely no idea how… how _courageous_—

(I mean, _kissing _a girl in public, when you're not dating her is soo romantic, but it's, like, taboo.)

—and irresistibly hot Naruto is.

I shrug this off, making the best of the kiss that I had awaited for such a long time.

It is a fleeting kiss, but it means so much more to me.

Really, it's my first kiss EVER! …At least the first kiss with a guy I actually like.

The only thing wrong… it was over much too quickly.

But I take what I can get, like the good girl I am!

I only now notice that the warmth has left my face, meaning his lips are officially off of mine.

Realizing what he did after standing there with his mouth slightly agape, Naruto releases me immediately.

Leaving me dumbfounded.

Like, _seriously_, after knowing him all these years, he just _pecks_ me on the lips and leaves it at that.

Didn't he know I liked him for a year or so?

(Seriously, he ought to know this by now. I haven't been _that _subtle, have I?)

"I-I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me," Naruto stumbles over his works cutely, "Just… Just pretend that never happened."

...Is he, god forbid, serious?

The nerve of this guy!

First of all, he kisses me after almost 6 years of knowing me and two years of liking me (in the like-_like _way).

Then, he has the guts to tell me to _forget_ about it.

Like, seriously, GET WITH THE PROGRAM!!

It is, what, let me check… 2008!

How dare he just blow me off aft—

Wait… is that _his_ back turning on me?

Instinctively, I grab onto his slender wrist before he leaves me standing _alone_ by a stinking play set.

I was totally _not_ going to be ditched while playing Home Free! It would be freaking suicidal.

He is now facing me, and I see his eyes widen and I pull him to me.

And hug him closely. (OMG! His body is so toned and god-like!)

I haven't the slightest idea what I am doing, but at the moment, it seems like the right thing to do.

"Um, I-I like you too, Naruto."

My face flushes a tenfold and becomes impossibly redder as my lips brush against his.

I feel him freeze up, but I continue anyway and slide my hands up from their spot on his arms to the back of his head. Brushing my fingers through his golden, unruly hair,—

(Sometimes I seriously wonder if Naruto is _really_ Japanese. I mean, have you ever seen a Japanese boy who has a tan from the Carri beans, has hair as yellow as the sun and has bright, blue eyes? Yeah, I didn't think so.)

—I press him closer against me.

Let's see if his hormones can handle _this!_

Since mine are already taking over my body…

Moaning, I feel him start to respond. (Finally!)

What the— ?! Is that his _tongue_ caressing _my _tongue?!

Holy crap, this is weird! But, it _does_ feel really good…

Breaking off for air after what seems like a very, very long kiss, I gaze into his eyes as he looks down at me shyly.

And I can't help but notice that he looks incredibly hot right now.

"So, uh, do you wanna see a movie or something with me?"

As I open my mouth to answer, yes I'd love to go to the movies with you!

But, he captures my lips, _again!_

I mean, seriously, if you're going to ask someone out, especially if you've been crushing that someone for two years, at least have the decency to let her answer before making out with her!

Not that I mind though…

I feel Naruto push me up against the hated bridge that you have to pull yourself up with a flimsy rope.

I mean, _nobody _likes that stupid climby thing! Parks are supposed to be _fun_, not challenging!

Snapping out of my reverie, I break off for more of that splendid oxygen. I pant slightly, (kissing is _so_ tiring, have you ever tried it?) as I am finally able to answer to Naruto's request for a date. With me!

"I-I'd love to go see a movie with you."

Immediately after, Naruto captures my lips once again.

(I never knew Naruto was so impatient and—and feisty!)

As I enjoy the kiss, I suddenly feel Naruto pull off of me. My eyes open as a look of confusion crosses my face.

Why did he leave?

I glance around my surroundings and I see him.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Naruto?!" Kiba screams angrily as he pins Naruto to another post. "You know I like her too! Remember our truce? You know, the one about _not_ making a move on Hinata so we could stay friends? I guess she's more important to you than our friendship."

Their yelling is so loud I notice birds fly away in fright and, surprisingly, no one has come running, trying to find out what had caused all the commotion. My attention is quickly recaptured by the two boys before me as, profoundly, Kiba puts Naruto gently on his feet—

(Wow, I had no idea Kiba's strong enough to lift people up with one hand.)

—and pats him on the shoulder, as if he is saying good-bye for the last time. He looks regretfully at me before turning away to join our other friends in the far side of the playground.

I feel my jaw drop unconsciously as I gape at Kiba's retreating back, since first of all, I haven't a clue what just happened, and secondly, Kiba, my oldest guy friend other than Shino, likes me in the way Naruto likes me?!

This is _so_ not the way life is supposed to turn out.

Naruto was supposed to fall in love with me sometime between 10th grade and 12th grade and we'd date until college where we'd have a break, because it was too hard to maintain a relationship whilst doing schoolwork. We would then get back together after college when we both had steady jobs and then we would get married and have children. After they grew up, we'd grow old together and we'd have a happily ever after ending!

(Yes, I do realize that _maybe_ I'm looking too far into this, but, hey, a girl can dream!)

But no... fate just _has_ to have the sudden urge to step in and shatter all my hopes and dreams!

(Oh god, I'm starting to sound like Neji-nisan...)

"Oi! It's not my fault you were too chicken to ask Hinata-chan out, Kiba! I just have the guts to do what I want and now, you blame me?! You could have made a move, but you didn't, so it's your own fault!"

My eyes widen as this remark leaves Naruto's (gorgeous) lips. It _was_ a little harsh considering the fact that Kiba just walked away leaving Naruto and me alone to do whatever we wanted.

(And, _no_, we were not going to make out again... just talk. )

Kiba's body whips around so fast, I barely notice the movement. In seconds, he is next to Naruto with his hands clenched threateningly. The next words he utters are quiet, meant to be menacing.

"I respected our agreement so our friendship wouldn't be ruined." Kiba's pure, chocolate brown eyes peers into Naruto's clear blue ones, as if he were looking into Naruto's soul. "I understand now that beings friends with me means close to nothing now. All those times we defended and watched each other's backs were for nothing, huh?"

Guilt creeps into my heart and tightens its grip around my chest, making my breathing shallow, as I realize that _I_ am the one who's shattering their lifelong friendship. (They met in kindergarten, so it isn't _technically_ lifelong, but... but still! It-it counts plenty!)

Feeling desperate, I leap in before anyone gets hurt.

"Stop it, you two! You guys shouldn't be fighting!"

Both Kiba and Naruto turn to face me, glares apparent on their faces.

"Stay outta this, Hinata-chan. This is our business." Naruto whispers soothingly, but I know I'm only making it worse by interrupting.

Bitterly, Kiba delivers a comment that only fuels the flame, not extinguish it.

"So, it's Naruto you listen to, eh? I see how it is. But know this," Kiba looks deeply into my eyes with so much intensity, I can't help but gasp. "I won't let Naruto have you. _I_ know you better, _I_ have been there for you during rough times, and _I _have kept watch over you all these years. I am the one who stayed with you throughout your transformation from a shy, insecure girl to the mature one standing before me."

While this is all true, a part of me doesn't want to believe it. Why had everything turned out this way? When did it happen?

His eyes shine with unnatural determination as he glances over at Naruto, only to have his gaze return to me.

The tension in the air is growing and the kiss Naruto and I shared seems like ages ago.

Kiba lingers for a moment longer before escaping the strained atmosphere by returning to the long forgotten game of Home Free.

Moments pass, and yet, we continue to stand here, frozen like statues. Gathering my courage and breaking the silence, I shuffle forward and place my hand softly on Naruto's cheek. A gentle smile graces my features as I think about what could have happened. No. What _would_ have happened.

Before leaving the playground, I contemplate him regretfully once more with a sense of longing apparent in my eyes.

As I walk away from the scene, I feel Naruto's gaze on my retreating back and I shake the odd feeling off. I have more important things to think of.

I did not want Kiba and Naruto to fight over me.

I had to stop this no matter what the consequences.

* * *

**Wow. New story! I actually got this idea from this dream of mine...**

**I have a few ideas on what to do next, but I have no clue who Hinata will end up with.**

**While you're reviewing (cause I know you will!), please tell me whether Hinata should end up with blondie blue-eyes or brownie... brown-eyes.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S ...I think I may have gotten the general idea of creating this story with Absolute Boyfriend (I, like, just finished the series!) You know... with the love triangle thing. Yeah.**


End file.
